


Lumity horror au

by Frogyjones



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Amity is a werewolf, Angst, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Dark, F/F, Fluff, Gore, Horror, Horror AU, Hurt/Comfort, Luz is cursed, Theyre so gay in this, dark au, they eat people lol, theyre 18 in this, this is a darker story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogyjones/pseuds/Frogyjones
Summary: Due to an unfortunate string of events, Luz has been cursed. The only thing she can eat now to survive may just be witch flesh. She runs into someone who can help not only her along the way, but become her partner in crime.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is me and my firend Pies horror au! We write everything together and you can find art and other content related to this fic on our instagrams
> 
> @little.slice.of.pie and @frogyjones_art 
> 
> Please enjoy! Remember they are 18 in this fic we dont indulge gore with minors. And they need to defend themselves somehow lol. If you have any questions leave a comment! Feel like making art? Use #tohhorrorau

Amity dashes through the forest, hoodie covering her head. She needed to get as far away as possible before her parents found out she was gone. There was no way she was going to that ‘curse correction’ ceremony- she was sure that they would simply kill her. 

It’s not too long until she catches the scent of witch blood. She begins to salivate reflexively and wipes her mouth. ‘Cravings are so bad-! I... might as well see if there’s any left for me...’. 

She takes off in the direction of the smell.

Shaky hands pulled at tendons and skin, bursting arteries, making blood pool all over the grass covering its shiny green color. Scuffed knees and white shoes digging into the dirt and turning them brown. 

This was SO wrong it was so wrong. But she couldn't help how hungry she had gotten, it wasn't her fault is all she could tell herself to make her feel just a little bit sane. 

It felt so natural, to dig inside another person's body and feed to settle a pit of hunger in her gut. Tan skin and lips were stained red while she looked over her shoulder in a quick jolt. 

She heard crackling in the depths of the woods, slowly getting closer.  
Luz stood up, pushing away from the body in case someone saw her. She didn't want someone to find her this way, it would ruin her more than she already was.

Another of those witches bursts onto the scene, cowl covering their head. They step out of the forest clearing, clothing torn. 

Luz’s attention is drawn to the size of them, along with their paws and sharp claws. 

They look left to right frantically, and a furry tail wags behind them.

Two golden glowing eyes lock onto Luz, who is covered in blood.

“W-What are you doing..? That’s witch blood... it...” 

They step forward.

"The… body…"

Her legs trembled a little, her soul was exposed, yellow eyes boring into her features taking in her fearful expression.  
Whipping bloody hands foolishly against her leggings, spreading the evidence on her further she didn't notice how the fur covered witch across from her recognized her. 

" you're the human,, "

" What- I, "

Out of all the things she's ever heard about humans, whether true or false she's NEVER encountered a passage that stated they ate people- witches even. Only plants and meats like how most of her kind did too. 

" humans don't eat witches. ".

Panicked, she tried to make up an answer, eventually just deflecting the accusatory tone towards Amity. 

" you don't know that! You've never met a human! ".

“If you ate witches, all the humans from your realm would starve. Magic... only exists on the boiling isles...”

It was hard keeping her head straight with the food directly in front of her.

Witch food had become barely satisfying anymore. The fresh gory mess in front of her looked heavenly.

“Back away from the body and go back to your world. Then I won’t destroy you.”

Her weak plan broke easily under Amity's knowledge, causing the human to grow frustrated.

She worked too hard for this, she had to kill a LIVING, BREATHING being for this. Knowing very well she'd stay up late, eyes staring at the ceiling thinking about what she did, and never forgetting it. She wouldn't give up her meal so easily. She'd die if she didn't eat at this point. 

" I killed them, it's my food. ".

Her voice was stern, making it clear that there wasn't any room for argument on her end. The werewolf held a toothy fang filled smirk. But of course she would, she was almost twice as strong as a normal witchling in this form. 

" if that's what you want. ".

Fine, two meals would do. 

‘I wonder what humans taste like..?’

The werewolf lunges for the human, aiming to tackle them. 

The hood falls off their head, revealing a feminine face graced with fur and a dog’s nose. 

They bare their fangs and grab the human.

Luz was confident, but not ready for a full tackle. With the wind almost knocked out of her lungs she fell backwards against sall ground, moist dirt leaving stains on the purples of her hoodie.

A grunt sounded from her and she started to kick up against the witchling's chest, trying to push her away as her canines seemed to be only a few inches from latching around her thin throat.

" Get off me you dog! ".

While looking back up luz felt like something was familiar about the girl pinning her down on the forest floor. The bits of green hair across the brown and ginger, the pale skin that stuck out on certain parts of her body still. And that specific shade of yellow in her eyes. 

" and you're that prodigy girl- "

That seemed to pull away her attention enough. 

One of the hands that wasn't pushing Amity away was now grabbing at one of her large wolf-like ears, making her yelp and lose focus. 

" what can witches be werewolves here too!".

The wolf grits their teeth, sitting up to move their head away, and moving their weight to be fully placed on the human.

She raises a paw to grab the human’s hand, pulling it away from her ear. 

“It’s none of your damn business!!” 

The wolf responds harshly, canines glinting.

The wolf shifting her weight was exactly what the human needed.

Luz, seizing the moment, bucks their pelvis and twists, knocking the wolf off balance and sending them into the forest floor.

Quickly, to hold Amity down the Latina stacked on top of her, straddling her midsection and holding down her arms in an attempt to cease any oncoming swipes or punches. 

She was VERY strong, and just holding her body down was making her sweat bullets in the humid atmosphere of the forest walls. 

" Just go away, I'm starving!! ".

The only thing that was really getting the human through this fight was the adrenaline, she hadn't sucked up and killed a witch sooner and she'd be sleepless for days. Covered in blood, she looked like a wreck. 

" why can't you just go back to your big castle and get your own food!! ".

A distressed and angered expression was singed into her red stained features.  
The werewolf was impressed by the human, to say the least.

Pinned successfully, the werewolf found that even someone of her strength couldn’t escape.

Who exactly IS this human?

“If there was food I could eat there, do you think I’d come all the way out into this damn forest!?!

The werewolf wriggled, attempting to escape.

“What are ya gonna do now? Add me to the corpse pile?!”

Square nails dug into Amity's wrists, if it weren't for all the fur there she would be leaving bloody half moon shapes into pale skin.

" I don't want to kill you! But if you keep trying to eat me you're just forcing my hand. ". 

" why wouldn't you kill me- "

" because I just want to eat! That's all!! ". 

They both seemed to stop their struggle for a little, this roll around of a fight had their breaths heavy and worn. 

Luz was tired. But she wasn't one to give up. 

" why are you eating witches anyway- unlike you I need to fill my cravings. ".

Amity’s expression softens slightly. 

“I need to eat!! The cravings will only get worse if I don’t- then I’ll just kill whoever is closest! Corpses are fair game, better than a fucking person!” 

She pants, will to fight somewhat drained. She stops baring her fangs. 

“Like you can eat the whole thing anyways, ya might as well share!”

Luz mulled it over in her head for a little bit, looking over at the corpse she had to agree. You couldn't fit the contents of a body inside another one, even removing the bones. 

With a sigh she slid off of Amity, standing up from the ground and dusting dirt off, as if she had some kind of dignity left after killing and eating someone. 

Out stretching a hand she helped the other girl up and off the pile of flattened grass where their fight took place. 

" I guess you're right, I'll share. ".

She'd never say no to helping someone else anyway. She was still Luz just, she had to eat people ro survive now.

“... thanks.” 

The wolf hesitates for a moment, analyzing Luz’s demeanor. Her stance was still reserved and defensive.

She could see the wolf’s golden eyes lock on to the blood on her hands and pants. 

Her tail flicks, and she quickly redirects her attention to the corpse.

She begins eating alarmingly fast. It seems that eating corpses is nothing new for the supposed elite student. 

She was able to just... bite into it. Without consideration for who this person even was. No thoughts. Just... food.  
Meanwhile when luz looked down at the bludgeoned body they couldn't help but gag a little, a heavy weight in their stomach but a craving just as large sat there too. 

She picked up the scraps that the werewolf left behind, who seemed to already have had her fill, using a long black claw to pick out the tendons and stringy meat stuck between. 

It made her squeamish at first but after a couple bites the human could ignore it, pretending it was something else. She'd never been able to eat raw meat before so it tasted a little weird on her tongue. 

This was all so gross and messed up. But she couldn't help it still. 

" So what happened to you? ".

Amity contemplates trusting the stranger. Normally, she would not be so open... but humans were fragile. She may die soon, and the secrets with her.

Plus, if this one was willing to provide food, it would make her life a lot easier. 

“... I was born this way. I inherited my father’s lycanthropy. But normally it’s easy enough, simply lock them away when the moon is full. I... don’t have that. I don’t transform monthly, but... I’ve slowly become this furry mess instead. Since the day I turned 13, I’ve slowly been getting worse. My parents were going to send me away- no way in hell am I going to rot in the conformitorium while they ‘look for a cure’.”

Luz was fumbling with their hands while they listened to the wolf tell her tale, she could only peer over sadly, eyebrows knitted in grief and concern. 

It wasn't her business but,, it seemed like Amity was comfortable enough to tell her. 

" I'm sorry you have to go through that. ".

" it's is okay "

It wasn't.  
She grumbled and changed position, folding her legs criss cross and leaning back , holding herself up with two hands.  
When Luz had her fill she flopped backwards on her back, starting over at green haired witch. 

One of Amity's fuzzy hands rubbed against her blood stained chin, the color of her brownish orange fur now turned a deep black red. 

It looked like she only smudged it furthermore. 

" I was cursed.. ".

“Cursed? To eat flesh? Seems we share a similar fate. Pathetic.”

She analyzes the gore covering her paws and wipes it in the grass.

“Do you know how to get rid of a body?”

Luz looked at her bewildered for a moment before replying in a rough tone. 

" of course I don't, do you think I've ever done this before! ".

" so you went in blind? "

" I went in hungry. ".

First cravings, Amity knew those were the worst. You could be compared to a feral animal with no conscious mind in those times.  
She felt bad for the human she really did, but if she couldn't figure out a way to fix the curse she'd be stuck killing off witches for the rest of her life here on the boiling isles. 

She could tell the Human, or whatever she was now, was not ready for any of what was to come.  
The werewolf stood, adjusting the torn and tethered jeans that sat in her hips. 

" then I guess I'll just have to help you wont I? ".

Luz sighed, running a hand through her hair (which was thankfully only covered in dry blood now). 

" thank you,, ".

Amity could sympathize with the human. 

She could remember her first kill... the reason why she only ate corpses from then on.

However, when you have to look for bodies to eat, you also know where to find them, aka where everyone on the Isles hides bodies. 

“Okay, well, there’s plenty of places to do so on the Boiling Isles. There are corpses just lying around. Of course, we can’t go into town because they’re looking for me and you are more valuable in parts than as a whole. Our best option is the Sea, as the boiling water will render the body unrecognizable and remove prints. Let’s head out towards the beach.”

The wolf stands up and extends a paw towards the human.  
Brown eyes widened a little, puffy eyebrows raised, Luz returns the favour and latches onto Amity's fur and claw-covered hand, being lifted up off the ground.

She was surprised to see a set of paw pads she hadn't noticed before. From what she heard it sounded like amity couldn't recess back as much as she wanted to, during the fight she looked much hairier and puffed up, fangs seeming to grow a size.  
But now that she had calmed down, the white skin on her elbows showed through. 

Lifting up the corpse together with a quiet agreement the hobbled through the forest with the extra weight on their shoulders, it already started to reek of death, skin turning bruised.  
They would stop midway whenever they heard an especially loud crunch, a fast shuffle in fallen tan and red leaves, only moving again when the noises would cease. The latina was holding the end of The beaten body, giving them a good view of the back out the werewolf. From here the human could see the faint impression of an old undercut on her fuzz covered neck. Amity's ears were much bigger than the average witches, the curse on her must've morphed her body into such. 

" are we getting close? ".

She didn't need an answer because from here, the hoodie clad girl could hear the rocking of gentle waves against tall rocks and empty sandy shores. 

" yes just ahead, we're going to go down to the beach. ".

Luz let out a quiet hum, showing her agreement with the werewolf.  
As they got closer and closer to the hillside they started to walk down a pathway along the edge of the island, leading down to the salty flooring of the boiling beach. 

" check for any belongings, they might have some extra snails. ".

Luz hadn't thought about that, they were mostly occupied with the thought of someones murder being on her hands.  
Amity looks around, keeping an eye out for witnesses. Though she didn’t smell anyone else, the coven has eyes everywhere.

She looks back towards the human, who seems hesitant to touch the corpse.

“Look, we don’t have that long. Here’s where to check.”

The wolf tears through the pockets on the clothes, picking out a large coin purse, a grocery list and a photo. 

“Garbage.” She tosses away the photo and note, and pockets the rest.

“Okay, now we very carefully put it in the water. It is boiling. Don’t touch it.” 

Amity helps the human lift the body into the water.

Luz was deposing a body, of a person, who she didn't know- god they must have a family or parents. 

" stop slacking and lift the other end more, they're still heavy even after we carved them out. ".

Snapping out of it for a little bit, Luz momentarily raised the bodie's ankles over her shoulder until they got close enough to the sizzling water.  
As directed, the green haired witch helped luz gently lower the finished meal into the humid water which was making the both of them sweat. After getting close enough, they let go, hopping back a little as their leftovers plunged into the water. 

Luz hissed when droplets from the splash hit her exposed skin, she rubbed away the tiny traces of pain and looked back at the water to watch the body float away as it sizzled and disintegrated.  
Tilting her head she could see Amity in the corner of her eye doing the same. 

" should we get out of here? "

‘We... now that’s interesting.’ 

‘We’... were they working together? 

Amity supposed they had a common need. Keeping the human around might be good.

However, the human was clueless and could slow her down.

Amity looks at the human’s face. There was something... beyond interesting about them. 

Maybe keeping a human pet wouldn’t be so bad.

“Yes. If we get caught here, we’ll be arrested. Follow me.”

They work their way away from the salty beach.

Luz was a little busy huffing out her lungs after getting to the top, going down a hill was easy but going up was a bit of a struggle and it was evident in her human figure, which was now bent over, leaning against a tree. 

" geez looks like you need to work out more,, are all humans like this? ".

The witchling prodded, leaning against another stalky tree on the outskirts of the hill, which she was also using to sharpen her claws little by little.

" no I just- "

She sighed, patting a fist roughly against her chest before turning around to lean against her tree in a similar position to Amity. Her brow covered in a thin line of sweat. 

" I think I used all my adrenaline when I was,, ".

" tearing that person to shreds? ".

The werewolf said, hooking a thumb towards the ocean, which was still able to send over a salty breeze even from their spot up on the hill. 

" I didn't tare them to shreds,, ".

" I wish I was there to see it. ".

" you're weird. ".

" speak for yourself "

Amity couldn’t help but to chuckle to herself. 

She watches Luz’s chest rise and fall as the human attempts to catch their breath.

“Have you caught your breath yet, human? We have to leave.”

She looks at their torn clothing. Both of them look absolutely terrible.

“Say, why don’t we use those snails to buy a room for the night and get you some real clothes?”

The bags under her eyes were practically weighted now, she was hungry, she needed a good sleep that wasn't on a park bench or on the dangerous forest floor.  
And the hoodie, with her school's logo printed on the front, was starting to get smelly. 

" That sounds like a good idea.. ".

She ran a tan hand against her neck, feeling the unkempt hair that tickled her there. A little too long for comfort, the human thought about cutting it sooner or later. Once she finds some actual scissors.

The latina started to walk off, her tired and achy knees could carry her a little further, the idea of a hotel bed was already tempting her greatly. 

But someone stopped her, a firm hand on her wrist made her jump and slap the hand away, protectively cradling it herself Luz realized it was just Amity. Oh. Of course it was. 

" sorry- "

" it fine... look human, I have an offer for you I really want you to think about. It'll be good for the both of us. ".

A bout of nervousness came over her.  
She didn't know what the werewolf would ask of her. They had only met now. Luz only heard of the Blight family from angry bickering strangers who may have crossed her path. That was enough to worry her still. 

" what is it.. ? ".

" we should be partners. ".

A moment of silence. 

" what are you asking me? ".

Amity sighed, clenching her hand into a fist at her side. 

" I'm ASKING. If you would like to gang up on witches with me, I could use the help, and we'll both get something out of it. ".

The chocolate haired girl really had no choice, she had nowhere else to go and she felt like If she didn't agree now, she could forget about a hotel room all together. 

" sure. ".

" shake on it? ".

A dangerous furry hand was presented.

She took it.

" shake on it. ".

" now let's get out of here. ".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and her werewolf friend get settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to my friend   
> @little.slice.of.pie on insta!! They write half of this thing so go check em out peeps.

“... It doesn’t look like much, but this is the best hotel I could find in our area.”

After a long hike, they found themselves at a hotel on the outskirts of Boonesborough. 

Pushing through the doors, they were greeted with a cool breeze, which only made both the human and the witch feel even colder. 

Amity wipes her feet on the mat before stepping inside. 

The human attempts to do the same, but they were so dirty it hardly mattered.

With the dignity of royalty, the werewolf walked up to the counter  
.  
“We’d like to purchase a room.”

She dumps the snails out onto the counter. 

“And you two are... staying together? What name should I put it under?”

“Amity B-“

The werewolf stops and turns to Luz. 

“What’s your name!?”

“... Luz Noceda.” The human responds reluctantly.

“We are Amity and Luz Noceda. And we’re renting a room together.” The werewolf was as red as freshly spilled blood.

The clerk seemed a little bewildered, as you would when seeing a human and a werewolf covered in blood and dirt and cuts entered your domain. 

For some reason Luz felt like this would be,,, a little more common here than back on earth.   
Carefully, the person behind the counter began to count the snails.

It was a shorter man, he looked like those elves and hobbits Luz would read about in her witch books. His hair was brown and thin, slicked back and flat against his head but it didn't suit him very well with his receding hairline. 

" you only have enough snails here for one of our smaller rooms. ". .

" does it have a shower or a tub?".

Amity seemed to bark back at the man, as if a tentative growl would soon seize from her throat if she was pressed on. 

" y- yes it does,, ".

" then we'll take it, I need to get all this crap off of me. ".

They were written down under a room, seeing " Luz Noceda and Amity Noceda " made Amity's large ears pin down in annoyance.

The witch takes the keys for the room and leads the human to the hotel gift shop. 

Luz was immediately distracted by all the strange, grotesque trinkets collecting dust on the gift shop shelves. 

Glancing at the snails remaining, Amity realizes they can’t afford much of anything.

Swatting the human’s hand to prevent them from grabbing an item, she leads them to the clearance bin.

“Over here, human. See if you can find something that fits.”

They both started to look around the stack of bright green and other eye bleeding colored shirts in the piles. 

This place seemed pretty empty and probably for good reason. The fabric on chairs and sofas of the lobby had print that could be considered " old fashion " where Luz came from. But a lot of things on the boiling isles seemed old fashioned, maybe that's just how it was in a world full of magic. 

Amity found something first, her long black claws gripping a purple tank top with what must've been the hotel's logo on it. Meanwhile the human was still struggling to find something that didn't look like it belonged on a child or a six armed beast. 

Holding up a lime green shirt to their chest, the brunette figured this was the best they were going to get. Letting out a sigh Luz checked the price to make sure they could afford it. 

" this is the only one that'll fit. ".

" really? Shit. ".

" it'll have to do till we can get our hands on something better. ".

Amity nods, and brings both items to the counter.

They pay for both items with the remainder of their snails.

Walking through the hotel, the smell of must and old carpet was omnipresent. Some ominous stains covered the carpet in places.

“401. Here’s our room.” Amity unlocks the door and steps inside. 

One bed and one dresser decorate the room, along with a nightstand with a lamp. A small room on the left contained the bathroom. 

“Okay. You smell the worst so you go first.” The werewolf commented.

“What!?”

“You’re covered in dirt and bile and other shit!”

“Oh. Yeah.”

Amity gives the human the shirt and they enter the bathroom.  
Luz walks on chilly smooth tile, wandering over to the curtain covered shower, pulling back at it she hears it crinkle and its metal loops clack together as they move along the steel pole.   
Turning the dial she hears water rush from the back of the hotel's pipes, coming out in a smooth burst. 

As she let's the water heat up, Luz peels off their dirty clothes which were slightly damp with sweat. grimacing at the large tare that cut through her hoodie, she placed her clothes in the sink. 

" so much for art school... ".

Actually being able to smell herself now the human had to agree with Amity. Unfortunately that's what happens when you wear the same clothes for weeks at a time.

Once she was ready she quickly tested the water, adjusting it so it wouldn't burn her flesh as raw as the corpse they had disposed of. 

Feeling clean water run down her back after so long was enough for her to forget any of this ever happened.

The blood, dirt and other crud washing off of Luz turned the water at the bottom of the tub a reddish brown.

Looking at the grime beneath her fingernails, she could still see her hands digging into the raw flesh of that witch, grabbing chunks hungrily.

Thankfully after some scrubbing, she was able to get the blood out from underneath her fingernails. 

Stepping out of the shower, she looks at herself in the mirror. Long brown hair dripped with water.

‘It’s gotten... a bit too long.’

She grabs the hotel towel and dries her hair. 

Looking at the clothing she had to choose from, she washes the remaining dirty clothing in the tub, and lets it air dry on the side of the tub for a few minutes. 

‘I need to ask the front desk for a razor, toothpaste, and toothbrush...’

A loud knock came at the door.

“C’mon, slowpoke! I still gotta shower!”

Luz reluctantly dressed in the new shirt from the hotel store and her old pants, which were still damp.

It was a struggle and a half to put the damn shirt on. She would have given up and worn her sweatshirt if that hadn’t been torn to shreds.

The shirt clung tightly to her shoulders and chest, and a couple inches of pudgy flesh was visible between the top of the pants and the hem of the shirt. 

‘Jeez, I feel like a love interest in a crappy anime.’

Luz sighed, and stepped out of the bathroom.

Amity wasn't ready unfortunately.  
She had figured out she liked girls a few years ago, blindly crushing on enough girls until she actually put two and two together. 

So, Luz wasn't a complete twig. That baggy hoodie was very misleading... because the latina was actually rather muscular.   
No wonder she could put up a fight with and pin down the werewolf so easily.   
It seemed as though, when Luz got older climbing trees and running around pretending to be a witch and fighting monsters everyday helped bring out some strength in her. 

" It's uh,,, you're turn. ".

Luz scooted around Amity's still form awkwardly. Feeling her face heat up the witchling started to sputter. 

" oh- yeah sorry. ".

Shit. she had probably been staring. She must've looked like a weirdo for a second there. 

Waving off the situation Luz got back on task, heading along her mission, its be much cooler with a trusty steed tho. But anything, even asking for a razor and toiletries could be fun to the human.

Hobbling around the hallways she made her way back into the lobby, relieved to see no new guests had entered. This outfit was embarrassing enough she didn't need anyone else to see her in it.

Seeing the same clerk at the front see waved at him, he was pleased to see that Luz's now partner in crime wasn't attached to her side.   
Her fingers lightly tapped on the smooth countertop in a quick pattern, wet hair leaving a trial of saturated drips on the floor. 

" hi sorry to bother you again, you guys have a razor? Or scissors. Oh! Also toothpaste and a toothbrush. ".

" oh yes we do let me go grab them from the back real quick, ".

" okay! ".

Now left alone with no noise or anyone else to occupy the space, Luz couldn't help but think back to the events that happened today. 

This was really going to be her future. She guessed she could figure her way around it, kill bad people and get good food.   
It strained her morals and twisted them up, finishing by burning them in a pool of gasoline.

Her first victim... Who was he, even? An innocent man who happened to be crossing through the forest?

It was easy enough to take him by surprise.

Easier still to crush his windpipe. 

The taste of blood was heaven and hell. Her savior, and yet proof that she was now tainted. 

She had sworn that she wouldn’t give in. She would never sacrifice another for herself.

Turns out Hunger spoke louder than hollow platitudes ever would.

Did she even deserve to live any more than that man did?

“Excuse me, miss. Your items.”

Luz shook her head and cleared her thoughts.

The required items were placed on the desk. 

“Thank you!” 

Luz grabs the items and returns to the room.

By the time she had returned to the room she could hear the sounds of the shower still running, a faint humming coming from inside. It brightened her mood just a little bit, but a smile still failed to form on her face. 

She decided to wait it out, not wanting to hear the bark of the angry green haired witch. Her bite looked bad but she practically growled at you any chance she got.  
Huffing out luz set down the little box all the essentials had been placed in, flopping backwards on her back releasing another long string of air from her nostrils. 

Maybe she could nap,,, just until Amity got out of the shower. Spreading out and hiking her shirt up a bit in the process she heard bones crack and pop to her distaste. 

It took a little bit for her to realize " a small room " meant a room with a bathroom, a little living corner and. 

" Oh fuck- only one bed are you serious?? "

She groaned aloud, cringing her neck to the side to check the time. It was late.

‘I AM in a bad fanfiction! Holy shit!’

Luz rolled her eyes. 

‘Well, it’s a bit late for a nap. Might as well find something else to do.’

A small book was provided on the nightstand.

‘A Short History of Our Lord, Emperor Belos’ the title read.

Luz cracked open the book and began to read on the bed.  
~~

It was a while before the werewolf emerged from the shower. 

Amity entered the room, wearing the hotel tank top she had purchased earlier. Her hair was down instead of up, hanging in her face. 

A clearer look at the wolf revealed a trim physique. Mildly athletic, but not quite muscular. Though Luz could have sworn she looked much bigger when they were fighting earlier.

Meanwhile, the wolf seems to have once again stopped in her tracks.

By resting her head on her arm, Luz had pulled the shirt up even further.

“I... um...”

Luz seemed to cheer up at Amity's appearance, honestly this book was starting to get boring.. it sounded so- narcissistic.

" glad you're out now I can cut my hair! ".

Still blanking out amity just nodded at the Latina.

" great, well I'll leave you be then! ".

She stood up quickly, bending over to pick up the box of toiletries. She stopped once getting to Amity's side, that stupid friendly grin on her face still. It made Amity want to punch her in the nose whenever she saw it.

" oh and I got us some toothpaste, I haven't been able to brush my teeth in f o r e v e r. ".

" uh-huh,, ".

She walked away before the witchling was able to embarrass herself any further. She could feel how hot her ears were burning and how far they had flattened themself down.   
Sitting in an armchair under a flickering lamp, the werewolves' ears twitched up at the sound of a muffled buzzing coming from the restroom. 

She wasn't just CUTTING her hair, she was shaving it down. She tried not to think about it. After some time had passed, Amity began to wonder what exactly the human is planning.

“What are you doing in there!?”

“Just finished!” The human exits the bathroom, doing a small spin for flourish. 

“What do you think?”

The human had given herself an undercut. Messy brown hair still covered the top of her head, but past the top of her round human ears, the rest of the hair was shaved off.

“Now we match! I uhh... noticed you had an undercut yourself, earlier.”

“I-I- oh, my goodness. Oh. It-It looks... wow.” 

“Is that good? Or..?”

" YES. ".

She cringed at how loudly and how quickly she responded, tucking some hair behind her ears, hoping the red color on her face would subside. 

God you were only trying to kill this human hours ago. Get a grip

" I mean, yes it looks good. I think it suits you. ".

" Yeah, the almost mullet length was getting annoying, it itches my neck. ".

She cracked out a little smile and a chuckle, Amity's defenses faltered easily once more.   
All this ' partners in crime ' and ' matching undercuts ' was starting to get to her head and she might freak out soon because of it.

If she wasn't already. 

" Oh! Hey, can you like.. Change the color of my hair somehow. With your Hocus Pocus or whatever...? "

" Do you even know what a Hocus Pocus is? ".

" you get my point! "

" Yeah yeah, anyway what color? ".

" Oh! Dark.. purple. Like a royal purple. Almost like my hair but with a tint you know? ".

The witchling mulled it over for a second. Thinking up an image in her mind so she was focused.

Amity takes a deep breath and draws the spell circle. It wobbles a little, but does as the human requested.

“There. It’s done.”

“Cool! I’m gonna go check it out!” The human runs back to the bathroom.

Amity takes the opportunity to pet down her fur, which had puffed a little from the excitement.

The human and her were barely acquainted. These feelings were utterly ridiculous.

She places her hands firmly on her knees. 

“It looks amazing!” The human exits the bathroom.

“Thank you so much, Amity!” 

“N-no problem!”

Luz took in a big breath, observing the room one more time. Depending on the situation, they'd probably have to leave tomorrow. Thankfully they didn't have any luggage.   
She walked over to the side of the bed, flopping down on it, making the mattress bend outward from where her weight rested. 

She glanced at the werewolf across from her. 

" Are you ready to go to bed? "

" O-oh. Yeah I guess we should probably sleep. ". 

Shuffling on top of the bed, Amity and the human started to pull out the firmly tucked bed sheets. Eventually being loose enough to let free so they could crawl under. 

With their backs turned to each other, hair still damp on their pillows. 

Luz reaches for the lamp in the corner but stops, turning back to look at her acquaintance. She paused

" do you want the light off? "

" No, keep it on. ".

" Okay. "

It was surprising how quickly they went from almost ripping each other's throats out, to laying in the same bed only a few feet apart, content with the situation.

Well as content as you could be after killing someone. 

Yeah, they definitely needed some sleep.

It seems to have been hours, but all Luz was able to do is stare at the wall.

The events of the day played on repeat in her mind.

Giving in to the Hunger. Killing someone. Fighting for her life. Sharing a meal. Floating the body. 

Every time the image of the man she killed was burned deeper into her mind. 

She just wanted it all to stop! She just wanted to sleep! 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something graze her leg. 

She realizes that the lanky witch next to her had rolled over in her sleep.

Luz had to admit, the wolf looked better without a permanent scowl

Amity actually looked pretty peaceful, eyes closed, face neutral as if nothing was bothering her mind. 

She couldn't imagine that, being cursed in a body that slowly changed you into a beast more and more everyday. One that gave you the Hunger to slaughter and kill whenever you so much as had the smallest craving of food. 

But she supposed, that's what she was also turning into now. It was so ironic,, painfully so.

Luz could hear shuffling under the covers, the sheets lifting ever so slightly in a rhythm. Amity's tail was wagging. 

At this point Luz had turned around, a stifled laugh slipping past her lips at the sight. Somehow she knew the werewolf would be flustered in the morning if she found out about it. 

Luz felt like she could settle down finally, letting out a long huff before deciding to close her eyes and focus on the sound of another person breathing next to her.


End file.
